


【权贵】美好的哲学课 12

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】美好的哲学课 12

从玄关开始就是场较量，比比谁的吻更狂热，谁的血液更沸腾。两个人的唇枪舌战一时半会不会停歇，黄明昊自幼聪明，学什么都快，很快就把王子异搅的天翻地覆稀里糊涂。

黄明昊觉得手腕被对方抓住，很坚定地拉着他的手，然后把他放在了一对浑圆的臀瓣上，隔着裤子都能感受到里面的饱满弹性的肌肉，忍不住就抓了两把。被抓了两下的王子异更来劲儿了，喘的厉害，去摸黄明昊的裆，果然已经坚挺无比。

王子异解开黄明昊的裤子，往下扒拉了几下，腾出点空间把手伸进去。盲人摸象就开始了，龟头微微的湿润，其他地方很清爽，耻毛不多，整个给人的感觉很干净；尺寸至少14厘米往上，男人的手能恰恰一握的粗细，约莫4.5厘米，于是王子异笃定，这是个条件不错的优良1号。

“你也摸摸我。”黄明昊听完点点头，学的有模有样，从王子异那两个坠在内裤里的小球开始，沿着柱身，整个摸了个遍。但黄明昊不如王子异有经验，心里一片空白，只知道是摸了个男人的鸟。

黄明昊对于做爱，属于知道点皮毛，具体如何深入，还不太清楚。王子异把他带到沙发上，他就跟去沙发上，对方要求什么，他就照做，但不露怯，丝毫不像新手上路。虽然不知道下一步该怎么进行，但他想到了一个很严肃的问题，那就是卫生，于是他穿着内裤跑到卧室里拿了一盒保险套。

“想不想我给你口？”王子异眼睛很温柔，听说着一个问句的时候尾音还有点儿上翘。黄明昊点点头，有福不享才是个傻子。

王子异把自己脱到只剩个内裤，跪在地毯上，趴在黄明昊的腿间，卖力吞吐，展现自己的功力。“嗯……”黄明昊发现他还挺喜欢这种感觉，温热湿润的口腔，还有根湿滑灵巧的舌头，他之前可没被人这么做过。

黄明昊唯一能想到的，就是为什么之前范丞丞有事没事就要自己给他口一口，不给上都行，用嘴解决就完事儿了。看着自己腿边跪着的人，那颗头发黑黑的蓬松的脑袋，一上一下的，黄明昊还是个心软的人，说道：“差不多就行啦。”

王子异听了就停了下来，去拿刚才顺手放在茶几上的保险套，撕开套在了黄明昊被自己舔的水淋淋的那根东西上。“等等？！！”黄明昊有些着急，忙喊到。

“怎么了？”王子异在思索自己是不是漏了什么步骤，但一想觉得没什么问题，站起身准备跨坐到黄明昊身上，先来一个观音坐莲。

“等下！！”黄明昊推了一下王子异，王子异屁股下落的准心变了，坐在了黄明昊的大腿上，然后两个人翘起的阴茎晃晃悠悠地碰到了一起。

“有什么好等的？”王子异不解，有点恼，但是语气还是挺温和的。

“你一般是在下面的那个？”黄明昊问。

“不啊，我现在就是在上面呀……”王子异嘴上这么说着，但他猜到了大半，黄明昊可能没做过1。

“我...我没上过别人......”黄明昊咬咬牙，把事实说出。

“......”  
“......”两个人都沉默了许久，不知道该怎么开口。

“要不你今天试一试？”王子异是弦上的箭，蓄势待发。

“对不起......我...不想......”黄明昊说。

王子异知道这事儿强求不得，他也理解别人不想做1的心理。只怪家里的老人们确实跟不上年轻人的步伐，给人相亲，也不知道是0号是1号，只要是个同性恋都给介绍。还怪P城，这么偌大的城市里，满地飘零。想找个合适的对象太难，王子异的心情就像看见买地铁票的自动贩卖机上，写着“此机器不找零”一样失望。

“好吧，我们这，有点儿尴尬，我也不愿意做上面那个。”王子异帮黄明昊把保险套摘了，就着手上沾着的一点儿润滑剂，给对方撸了起来，“但我们还是可以互相帮助一下。”

“啊？哦……”黄明昊觉得这个办法不错，伸手过去，两个人面对着面，跪坐在沙发上，在这诡异的气氛里，做一对“葫芦娃”。

两个人解决了生理问题，开始聊些只有零号之间的话题。“你之前谈过几个？”王子异一幅知心大姐姐的样子，喝着黄明昊给他泡的红茶，一边感慨不愧是P大老师，用茶招待他，而不是扔来一罐冰啤酒。

“嗯……”黄明昊停顿了好一会，说道：“严格意义上来说，0个。”

“噗......真的假的！那你还是处男？那你还同意让我上你家来？”王子异又喝了口热茶，若有所思的想了想又说，“也不一定，不谈恋爱也可以约，那你就说你搞过几个吧？”

“嗯……就一个吧……”黄明昊用大拇指摸摸茶杯的柄，实话实说道。

“不会吧，你上一个啊？就那个......甩了你的？”王子异问的战战兢兢，怕是问到黄明昊的伤心事。

“嗯……但他发现我是第一次...就跑了。”黄明昊说。

“......”王子异还真的是教养好，忍住没说脏话，只说：“太渣了吧，你怎么看上这种人的，下次搞对象叫我帮你把着关吧，不能什么人都同意跟他上床知道吗？现在的人喏，渣男太多了。”

“哦……好，谢谢。”黄明昊说完沉默了好久，不知道是在自醒，还是陷入了回忆。

“他叫什么？你说说看，我以后可得避着点儿这人，我们圈子这么小，说不定哪天就碰了。”王子异说。

“其实...他是挺好的，我知道他不是那种很重视感情的人，但我就是想和他好，你知道吗？我觉得他和我挺互补的，像我，这么无聊又迂腐一人，他是搞艺术的，我看他哪哪都新鲜，忍不住贴上去。”黄明昊说道，“我故意没告诉他我没谈过恋爱，就怕他知道了嫌我麻烦，连跟我玩玩儿都不了。”

“哎......”王子异听了直叹气，心想这人被卖了还帮着数钱，也不知道怎么插手这事儿，感情这种东西，向来没有公平公正，只有一个愿打一个愿挨。

“他叫范丞丞......最近还总是上杂志什么的呢，微信公众号也有写他的，他真的挺有才的。”黄明昊说完又去泡了一壶茶。

“我去......”王子异倒吸一口凉气，顺了会儿气才说话：“我知道他，他搞过我朋友。”

“......”黄明昊没说话，他知道范丞丞情史丰富，但他不想听，至少他想有个美好的念想。

“我朋友跟他分手才没多久啊，他又和你有了一段还又分手了？这是个奇人吧。”王子异见黄明昊暗淡的眼神里突然闪了闪光，估计对此产生了兴趣，于是接着说：“我朋友是我一个大学的学弟，之前给范丞丞的工作室做助理吧，就是打杂，也是崇拜范丞丞，被他迷的不要不要的。”

黄明昊灵光一闪，“是不是那个长得很漂亮，染个金发像个洋娃娃似的那个男生！”听着就是自己有过一面之缘的范丞丞的前男友。

“嗯，应该是吧，他是长得漂亮，像混血，也像个洋娃娃。我和他好久没见面了，他估计才染的金发，但就是他们分手一个月都没有。”王子异说道。

“嗯，我见过一次，那个时候他们还没分手……”黄明昊说道，见王子异的表情有点尴尬，连忙解释：“但我不是第三者啊，别误会。”

“哦哦。不过范丞丞肯定会喜欢你这款的，长得好看，也有点像混血。”黄明昊自认为自己除了长了一张娃娃脸显嫩，没别的好看的地方，听王子异说的只是摆手：“他不喜欢我，第一次见就没怎么注意看我，都是我贴着他。”

“这样啊……那他也是真不厚道，搞了处男就跑，还怕你赖上他吗？可笑，又不会怀孕。”王子异说完，难得的不温柔地翻了个白眼。

“哈哈哈，你翻白眼好贱啊。”黄明昊被逗笑了，他突然觉得王子异挺不错的，肩膀上的肌肉线条很棒，结实的臂膀想去依靠，只可惜属性不合。“他可能只把我当个约炮对象，不想再碰我是觉得麻烦吧，他和我一起很开心的旅游完回来才消失的。也不是消失吧，他微信都没拉黑我。”

“你怎么知道他没拉黑你？”王子异问。

“我还能看他朋友圈呢？我看见他找了下家了。”

“这么快吗？他真是魅力大哦。所以你气不过也出来想约一约，玩一玩？别跟他学，你这么单纯适合找真爱，不适合做个玩咖。”王子异说的很真诚，眼睛直勾勾的盯着黄明昊，希望把自己诚挚的祝福传递过去。

“好，我好好找个人，过小日子。也发朋友圈，气死他。”黄明昊迎合着王子异说。

王子异点点头表示满意，起身拍拍裤子，准备离开。“不和你说啦，我今天晚上去酒吧玩一玩，看看有没有艳遇。你来吗？”王子异顺嘴问了一句。

“不了，我不适合那种地方。再说了，不是你才教育我找个真爱过日子吗？”黄明昊说。

“这才像样，那拜拜！”王子异穿好鞋，离开之前还搂过来黄明昊轻轻地亲了一下他的额头。王子异挺喜欢这个有点单纯，但又有点想“野”的小男人，就像对自己弟弟。

黄明昊又闻到了王子异专属的香水味儿，这会儿觉得这味道沉着稳重，是成熟男人该有的香水味。这一个额头上的吻，让黄明昊突然想到一个词儿来描述，只觉得“父爱如山。”

黄明昊还真的就没再对范丞丞动过心思，可能他真的就如王子异说的，他想跟着范丞丞学“坏”，但他不适合。不然也不会约了个王子异这个0，两个人半天都没发现，上天明摆着劝退他踏足玩咖的领域。

于是他乖乖地吃饭睡觉上班，只期待能像王子异说的，能有真爱来临。

范丞丞倒是一如既往，前男友从工作室辞职之后，工作室新招的助理也很顺心，打杂跑腿都很勤快。况且新助理也绝不是范丞丞的菜，所以没有了办公室恋情之后，工作效率很快就提了上来。

最近范丞丞要去竞标一个公共艺术的项目，选上的方案会被做成P城新航站楼T3的玻璃长廊。他想做版画，自然主题的，找了个灯光设计师想让玻璃长廊做成从里外都能看清楚的那种效果。

一切都进行的如火如荼，是他工作室这几个月以来最忙的时候。他们向来是这样，三年不开张，开张吃三年。他最近的一任炮友，固定在了那个25的青年教师身上，一来是后来发现那人确实活不错，再者他也忙，无闲去挑选新人选。

那个老师姓白，范丞丞故意“白老师，白老师”的叫，心想着一个白，一个黄，当他范丞丞调色盘呢，下一个是不是要叫蓝。有时候范丞丞也会想起黄明昊，不由的叹气，一段放不下又充满愧疚的感情回忆，正成就了他搞创作的灵感，雕起版来都嗖嗖地快。

白老师来工作室看范丞丞，两个人约了晚上一起吃饭，范丞丞这会儿正借着思念黄明昊的那股忧伤搞创作呢，抬头看见人来了，脱口喊了句：“黄老师来啦？”说完尴尬极了，又低头继续弄版画，不知道是不是在解释：“不好意思，刚刚想起来个朋友，也是个老师，姓黄，顺嘴就喊错了。”

“嗯，没关系。”白老师倒是不介意，也不知道是不是因为根本不去在意，他倒是把他和范丞丞的关系看的明明白白。“是你前任吧……你刚刚肯定在想他，想的都出神了。”

“真的不是，就一个朋友，好久没联系了，刚刚刷到别人朋友圈，有点感慨。”范丞丞鸭子死了还嘴硬，即使是个炮友，他也希望在别人面前表现的好一点，起码不要提起自己的故人。

“哈哈哈，行行行。”白老师脾气好，知道范丞丞的心思也不说破，拿着手机看电视剧，一边等着范丞丞弄完手上的事儿再去吃饭。

范丞丞也没全说假话，他刚刚看了黄明昊发了朋友圈，好像有个人追他，还追的挺紧，三天两头送礼物，黄明昊才来发圈来表示感谢。范丞丞估计黄明昊也有意，不然不过发在朋友圈。范丞丞想着想着，思绪飞得老远，工作效率大幅降低。

“丞丞，走吗？我饿了。”白老师凑过来，手搭在范丞丞肩上，样子很亲昵。

“走吧，今天就先这样吧。”范丞丞收拾手上的东西，他想赶紧离开工作室，这个空旷安静的地方。他现在一静下来，一到独处的时候就会想起来黄明昊。


End file.
